Young Justice the Band
by cubicslady
Summary: New mysterious band, Young Justice, has everyone talking. So when Barbara wins the chance to meet the members in person, she is on cloud nine! That is until she ruins Robin's reputation, can she help him save it or will his secret identity get in the way. Version 1
1. So Contagiously

Once his fingers started to dance across the keyboard, an amazing and sensational sound riveted throughout the room. I was held, entranced by the melody, my only thoughts were being controlled by the strong chords. The piano sung powerful tones, in fact the sound was so dominating I nearly missed the sad undertone of the entire piece. I wonder...what could have happened to him to make him play this way?

"Oh! SuperBoy is about to sing!" M'gann said as she scooted closer to the TV. Artemis threw a piece of popcorn at her,

"Someone sounds like they have a crush."

"You're one to talk Arty," I retorted, "everytime he sings you blush!"

"I do not!"

"Babs is right, but I think you secretly have a thing for KidFlash," M'gann smiled slyly

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled, throwing her bowl at M'gann. Laughing, I went back to watching the concert on M'gann's TV. The band, Young Justice, was a favorite of all of us. So far, every song they have made went straight to number one, but there was more to the band then just their music. Every band member had a secret identity, nobody knew who they were and they dressed up like superheroes. Some members like KidFlash and Robin wore masks, but the others didn't. Another odd thing about the band was that they didn't have an appointed lead singer, they all sang different songs.

"_Now that it's time for an intermission, a word from our sponsors-"_

"Hey, Babs, isn't that your phone ringing?" Artemis pipped in, I looked up surprised. Had I been zoning out?

"Oh yeah? Where did I put that...oh there it is!"

I walked out of the room after seeing the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"_Babs? Hey! It's Dick,"_

"Hey! Why the random call? Is something wrong?"

"_Huh? No, nothing is wrong. I was, I was just wondering if we are still on for after school tomorrow,"_

"Tomorrow...Oh right, for the-"

"_Archery lesson."_

"Yeah, I'd have Artemis teach me but you know how competitive she gets."

"_I hear the first prize this year for the sports competition is V.I.P. passes and tickets to a Young Justice concert."_

"AND a new computer! Speaking of Young Justice, I'm actually watching their concert right now."

"_Heh, you would only do it for the computer- huh? Oh ok, just give me another minute and I'll be right there."_

"Who was that?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"In the background, it sounds like you're at a crowded place."

"_Wayne benefit, Bruce has to give a speech and boring stuff like that. So I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"Yep! Bye."

"_Later."_

I closed my phone, letting a breath out. The air was crisp with cold but that wasn't what made me so jittery. Whenever Dick talked to me over the phone, for some reason I always got so nervous.

"Hey Barbara, was that your secret admirer Dick Grayson?" M'gann yelled from the living room window.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure I was still going to his place tomorrow for the archery thing- and no it is not a date," I responded when I made my way back into the house. I plopped down next to Artemis, she gave me a shove to the shoulder,

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Would you have said yes?"

"...I see your point."

"You guys be quiet! Their coming back on!" M'gann decided to sit between the both of us and interrupt our conversation,

"_And we are back with Young Justice!"_

I saw Robin enter on stage, mic in hand along with an expensive looking black guitar, the rest of the stage had been blacked out so he held the limelight.

"_This next song is one I wrote for a girl who, quite frankly, is incredibly whelming to me. I know you're watching and I just wanted to say that we've been friends since we were kids and...and this song basically sums up how I feel about you."_

As Robin strummed the first few chords of his guitar, the rest of the stage dimly lit up. It was obvious though that he held the entire audiences attention, I know he had mine captured. How lucky the girl he's singing too must feel. To have a song written for you is one thing, but to have Robin from Young Justice sing it for you in front of millions? Unimaginable.

"_Oh you're everything I'm wanting_

_Come to think of it, I'm aching_

_On account of my transgression.._

_Will you welcome this confession?_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously"_

* * *

The song Robin is playing on the piano is: Michele McLaughlin - Perseverance  
The song Robin is singing: Acceptance - So Contagiously

This story idea has been floating around in my head for a while now, and I thought 'Hey, a cool band name could be Young Justice. This could be a writable story!' I was planning to do the perspective from both Babs and Dick, but, eh, we'll see. Let me know your thoughts:) they are always nice to read.


	2. Archery

No matter how old I get, the Wayne manor door will always be monstrous to me. It takes me back to that moment when I was ten and my father had first taken me here. He assured me that I would love it here, because really what little princess wouldn't love playing in a castle for the day, but to this one I can't get over that overwhelming feeling of being inferior.

Or just a 'whelming' feeling as Dick would say.

"Ah, , you're early! Master Dick hadn't been expecting you until thirty minutes."

"Hey Alfred, yeah I know I'm sorta early. I was just too excited to wait!" Actually I'm early for another reason, something to do with getting out of eating M'gann's experimental cookies.

It was about forty minutes into the lesson when Dick became impatient. I don't blame him though, I had managed to hit everything BUT the target. The few times I shot the wall made me thankful that we decided to practice inside.

"Okay, Barbara, just focus again. Relax, let out a breath, and shoot."

Miss.

"Lower your elbow. Okay, good! Now shoot!"

Miss.

"No! You raised it again at the last second! Keep it low!"

Miss.

"Not that low!"

Miss.

"Stop! Okay, hold on," Dick walked up to my back and grabbed my hands.

"Dick, what are you-"

"Just follow my body motion..." I could feel the warmth of his breath sprawl across the skin of my neck, he positioned my body along with his to the correct stance.

"Breathe in..." He whispered, I wish I hadn't. He smelt dangerously good and with him so close, I couldn't help but blush at the entire situation.

"Relax...aim...now shoot..."

My arrow hit surprisingly close to the bullseye. I heard him softly laugh from behind me and in his regular voice, which sounded incredibly loud so close to my ear, he said,

"Good job, now try it without my help."

He stepped back and everything felt too cold, part of me missed the warmth but the other part was counting its lucky stars. I tried it again, the correct stance this time, and once again I hit close to the bullseye.

"Wow Babs, you're a natural!"

"Are you being condescending?"

"No, I am seriously impressed right now."

He had good reason to be. A week later at the competition, Artemis had to drop out because she broke her hand punching a wall, and somehow I managed to win.

I won.

I WON.

I haven't been able to wipe the smile off my face since, with the concert only two days away.

* * *

I would like to dedicate this chapter to shadowneko003 :) Thank You

Sorry this one isn't very long, the second chapter is actually geared towards Dick's side of the story. And yes, I decided to write it! It should be up in a couple days.


	3. He Did WHAT?

The day of the concert and I was so excited! M'gann let me borrow a dress of hers, although I feel like it might be a little too short and tight, she insists I look 'totally hot' in it. When I got there, a woman was waiting for me.

"Are you Ms. Gordon?" I flashed her my ID and my VIP pass,

"Yep!"

She told me to follow her and she led me to a VIP booth,

"These are the best seats in the house, you are going to be accompanied by the introduction band. Please enjoy the show."

I sat down in one of the velvety seats. The entire auditorium was loud with chatter, the crowd lit up only by glowsticks and random stage lights passing over them. Everyone suddenly became quiet and the intro band came on. My eyes widened when I saw them, every band member had on a red mask and wore black suits, the singer grabbed the mic,

"Hello everybody! We are the Red Hood's and we are really thankful to Young Justice for letting us being the opening band! I hope you guys enjoy the show!" Something about the lead singer captivated me, his body presence demanded your eyes and the way he sang told me he knew it.

"Hey you must be the contest winner!" He said after his show, he shook my hand and smiled at me.

"Yeah I am! My name is Barbara-"

"Barbara Gordon, right?"

"How did-"

"My name is Jason Todd, my old man works for yours," to show his point he removed his mask, and sure enough there was Jason. I recognized him from the police banquet the mayor held a month or two ago, I realized something about him back then also captivated me.

"I remember you now that I have a face to a name! I didn't know you were in a band."

"Yeah it's sort of a new development," he grabbed my hand and led me back to my seat,

"I would be flattered if a beautiful girl such as yourself sat next to me for the rest of the show."

"I would love too."

By the time it was intermission, the woman from earlier led me to the changing rooms. I tried to imagine what meeting them would be like, but all I knew was that I was excited.

"Hello Ms. Gordon, I am Aqualad," Aqualad was tall, and incredibly polite. Soon we were joined by KidFlash and SuperBoy. SuperBoy was actually a lot quieter than I had expected, but he always said something at the right moment. KidFlash was a huge flirt, he was also pretty funny and he ate at least three sandwiches by the time Robin came into the room.

"Oh you must be Robin! My name is Barbara." I think I scared him a little bit because his eyes seemed to get big and he braced his ground.

"Um...yeah nice to meet you." I grabbed his hand and smiled at him, maybe he was just shy? His face didn't change from a deer in the headlights and I heard KidFlash and SuperBoy hold back laughter, poor guy. Not only was he scared but now his friends were laughing at him.

"Did everything work out between you and the girl you sang to the other night?" I asked the question before I realized it. He seemed to relax for a second but then suddenly he announced,

"I gotta go."

"Hey wait, I'm sorry!" But he slammed the door in my face before I could apologize to him. KidFlash and SuperBoy let out their laughter and I spun around to look at them,

"I'm s-sorry," KidFlash said between giggles, "But to see him, to see him lose his cool over a c-cute girl like y-you is j-just-"

"Funny!" SuperBoy uncharastically said loudly, I even heard Aqualad chuckle from his seat.

"It is indeed amusing to see Robin get so embarrassed like that."

"I should go apologize to him," I thought out loud, before anyone could stop me I had already left the room. I saw him behind the sound equipment, mumbling something to himself.

"Excuse me?" He looked up quickly, but for some reason he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"What do you want?" I held back a snarky remark, not wanting to offend him further. Seriously though, why was he being so rude?

"Sorry, I just wanted to apologize-"

"Whatever, I don't want your apology."

"Hey! Look, I said I'm sorry, you don't have to keep being rude to me!" I walked over to him and there was a voice inside my head telling me to cool down on my temper, but you know how that always works out.

"Look me in the eye and let me apologize to you!"

He did and suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

What he did next completely cracked my word in half.

He kissed me.

My world went blank and all my body could do was kiss him back, my arms circling his neck while his circled my waist. What was I doing? I don't even know this guy! I gently pushed him back,

"Wait," I said quietly, "I don't know you, why are you-"

"Yeah you do," he said quickly, "I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone."

He disappeared behind stage tech, or boxes, I wasn't quite sure. All I could think about was that, THE Robin just KISSED me.

"Oh there you are!" Jason said, he waved his hand in front of me,

"Hello in there, come on we have to get back to our seats. The show is about to start!"

"Um...yeah..."

When I was back in that velvety seat, I saw Robin enter the stage.

"The last time I played this song, it was for a girl that I loved. Now though, I know she doesn't feel the same. So I want to sing this for everyone who has ever had their heart broken," His fingers strummed against his guitar, but the song just became white noise to me. For some reason my eyes started to brim with tears, I felt so confused.

"_Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable_

_Cause I believe in loving you at first sight_

_I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to.._

_To take a hold of you_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously"_

* * *

__Poor Babs :( I would be confused too!

The song is the same one form the first chapter (So Contagious by Acceptance) some people who are 'Members of the Purification of FFN' didn't think the disclaimer in chapter one was apparently _clear_ enough so I would like to take this space to say,** "I AM NOT IN THE BAND ACCEPTANCE THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NOR DID I WRITE THIS SONG IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM"**  
Is that better MPFFN :)?  
Yes? Okay, good. Don't call me a 'nimwad' again, or that my writing is 'crap' again or I will report you back for harassment. Please.

Now that THAT'S out of the air, if you have any questions or corrections about my story please inform me :) sometimes my tired eyes make grammar mistakes so any corrections on that field is always welcomed. Oh, and if you are wondering what Jason Todd is doing here (that is if you have already read the story from Dick's POV) you will find out in a chapter or two. So what did you think about the kiss? Or Jason? Any predictions?


	4. Jason

"Is Dick mad at me?"

"_Why would you ask that?"_

"Because you're his best friend Wally and I know he would tell you."

"_Sorry Babs, I mean I could ask him for you, but that's all I can really do. He hasn't told me anything."_

"That's okay Wally, thank you anyways."

"_Hey, I gotta go. Can you tell Artemis that I called?"_

"Of course, see you later."

"_Bye."_

I closed my phone, letting out a breath. It was still cold outside but the weather was slowly heating up. Why was Dick avoiding me? I felt like he was the only person I could really talk to right now and he won't even acknowledge me. Artemis wouldn't believe me if I told her and M'gann just found out her uncle J'onn has cancer, I couldn't put my worries onto hers. The only other person I knew well enough was Dick and like I said, he was a no show. My phone began to vibrate in my hand,

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me. Jason Todd from the Young Justice show?"_

"I remember, how did you get my number?"

"_Old man is a cop, remember that?"_

"Ha, ha, yes I do! So, why did you go through the trouble of finding my number and calling me?"

"_I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay,"_

"Um-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"_Well with what's going on with Young Justice and stuff"_

"What do you mean?"

"_You don't watch a lot of TV do you Ms. Red? It's better if you don't know anyways. You sure you are okay?"_

"...yeah."

"_I know you're lying. How about this, I'll pick you up in thirty minutes and I will take you someplace where you can let yourself just forget."_

"Oh...I don't know Jason, I mean-"

"_It's not like you don't know me. So I'll see you in thirty?"_

"You know what, sure! I would love to get my mind of things right now."

"'_till then Ms. Red."_

"Bye, Jason."

True to his word, Jason Todd picked me up in exactly thirty minutes.

"You look nice," He said as he flashed me a white smile and I smiled back.

"Thanks, I didn't know what to wear since you insist to keep our little outing a surprise."

He turned his sporty red car onto a dirt road, my mind quietly wondering if this was a good idea. Yes I know Jason, I just don't know him well. He stopped the car and at the same time my thoughts.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his pale green eyes boring into mine. How could I say no? He blindfolded me and then kept driving, when we finally stopped, he unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my hand.

"Watch your step, Ms. Red." He led me to stand in a spot, the air smelling strangely clean for a place like Gotham...if we we're even still in Gotham.

"Close your eyes," he removed the blindfold, "Now open."

The light outside had gotten darker and it was obvious we were somewhere up high, I scooted closer to the edge and then the site took my breath away. It was Gotham, lit up by millions, no, billions of lights. It looked like someone had taken every star in the sky and blew them over a disgusting city, only to make it beautiful.

"Did it work?" He asked

"What?"

"Me being able to take your mind on what was bothering you." My eyes widened, because it did work. The entire time I was curious to where he was taking me and when we got here, all I could absorb was the beauty.

"Thank you," I hugged him, for the first time in a couple days I felt safe and secure.

* * *

**_"Look like the innocent flower, But be the serpent under it."_**  
(Lady Macbeth)


	5. Perfect

I decided to confront Dick myself. So when I got to Wayne Manor, my courage started to slowly disappear. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...before I could stop myself, I was ringing the doorbell.

"Ah, Ms. Gordon, what a surprise. Master Richard is up in his room, shall I get him for you?"

"No that's fine Alfred, I'll go up to see him."

I probably stood in front of his door for about a good ten minutes. Was this really a good idea?

"Okay, Babs, you can do this!" I said to myself. I grabbed the door handle and swung it open,

"RICHARD GRAYSON I HAVE COME TO CONFRONT YOU ON THE MATTER OF YOU IGNORING ME!"

"Uh...nice to see you too Babs." He was sitting on the middle of his bed in the splits, _in the splits_, with a acoustic guitar and notebook. The look on his face was pure surprise, did I catch him at a bad time?

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to, um, yeah, I'll come back later..."

"No-wait! Barbara, don't go!" He quickly got up, tossing his guitar on his bed, and running to me. He pulled me over to his window sill, then started awkwardly paceing in front of me. I smiled at his antics. Sometimes Dick Grayson was too cute for his own good.

"Okay, look...I'm sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you. It's nothing you did! In fact it's something I did and, um, well, I just want to make sure we are still friends."

"Of course we are! I was never mad at you, I can never be mad at you!"

"Wow, really? Okay, that's good to hear. " He sat down next to me again, noticeably calmer. He leaned against the window, closed his eyes and let out a sigh. I bit my lip, should I tell him?

"Hey, you can keep a secret right?" My question made him laugh,

"You have no idea."

"I, sort of, maybe, possibly, kissed the Hunk Wonder." I couldn't say his name, I was too nervous. Dick opened his eyes, looking into mine. They were too serious for his naturally joking self that I felt like I wasn't even looking at Richard Grayson.

I felt like I was looking at Bruce Wayne.

"You mean Robin? From Young Justice?"

"...yes...what should I do?"

"Forget about it."

"I can't!"

"You're going to have to try, you are never going to see him again. Even if you do, he can't date a fan."

"You know what, you're probably right. I have nothing to worry about! So...what were you doing when I came in?" Dick got a goofy look on his face, his cheeks turned pink and he sat up straight.

"Oh, um, you mean with my guitar? Just, you know, guy...things."

"Do you do these 'guy things' very often?"

"Only when I'm having a bad day...I just like writing my thoughts down and usually it just turns into a...guy thing." He smiled at me, I smiled at him.

"Will you play it for me?" His smile vanished and he looked at his guitar,

"Well...I'm not the best singer ever. Actually I kind of suck."

"I highly doubt that, you are perfect at just about everything. Please?" I looked him in the eye with my best attempt at a puppy dog face. I guess it worked because he let out a small laugh and said,

"Alright, but don't judge me! Actually I wrote it for a piano so we would have to go into the other room."

"I don't mind."

Dick sat in front of the piano, cracking his knuckles. He started to play the first few notes on the piano, when he stopped.

"You know, this isn't a good idea."

"Come on Grayson, you are already here and you have everything all set up. Just forget I'm here and play."

"Oh...fine."

He started to play again and when he started to sing...my heart melted.

"_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise._

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes._

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize_

_It's worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie._

_And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong."_

His voice strangely reminded me of Robin's from Young Justice, and if he could hit every note Dick could actually be really pretty amazing. Looking at him, Dick suddenly seemed very, VERY, attractive. I felt myself turn red when our eyes met, everything around me turned blank. It was only me, him, and the sound of his beautiful voice.

"_I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my, just myself?_

_Just myself? Myself? Just myself?"_

He got up from his spot on the piano, stopping his playing. He kept singing though, I didn't mind. Walking up to me, he put his hand on my cheek, his blue eyes leaving me little to think about.

"_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying."_

And then Richard Grayson kissed me.

"I love you Babs..."

* * *

The song is Perfect by Hedley

If I was Babs right now, I would feel like a dude magnet. First Robin, then Jason Todd, now Dick Grayson? She considers Jason to be a friend and Dick is...well.  
Thoughts?:)


End file.
